Rasgar
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Harry acordou atrasado. Draco não está ajudando. Oneshot. Slash! HPDM


**Título:** Rasgar  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Bela-Chan  
**Classificação:** Nc-17. PWP(?)  
**Casal:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Ela é super criativa, mas não escreve lemon... uma pena.  
**Aviso:** Uso inapropriado de condicionador de cabelos.  
**Nota:** Feita para a Bárbara G. Feliz Niver, Dona G!

* * *

Sinto o Sol bater no meu rosto e abro os olhos, xingando seja lá quem foi que deixou a persiana aberta.

Olho para o criado-mudo procurando o despertador, na tentativa de saber que horas são e o encontro no chão, em pedaços. Em algum momento da madrugada eu devo ter derrubado.

Levanto num pulo no momento em que minha mente registra que posso estar atrasado para o trabalho. Caminho até a cômoda e pego meu relógio de pulso. 9:27 da manhã. Quase uma hora de atraso. Droga!

Corro para o banheiro, arrancando meu pijama e largando pelo caminho. Entro no banheiro e sou recebido com o vapor quente do banho de Draco. Sei que ele odeia que atrapalhem seu banho, mas não tem jeito. Preciso tomar o meu.

Abro a cortina do banho e o vejo em pé na banheira, lavando os cabelos na ducha.

- O que...? – Ele me olha surpreso antes de suspirar. – Eu sabia que você não ia acordar cedo.

- Devia ter me acordado! – Eu falo, empurrando-o para longe da ducha e entrando de cabeça.

Ele cruza os braços, girando os olhos.

- Bem, se eu chegar atrasado, será culpa sua.

Ele arregala os olhos e ri.

- Tá, Harry. Agora saia daí, o xampu está entrando no meu olho.

Eu saio da frente, enquanto termino de esfregar o sabonete no meu peito. Ele entra debaixo da água morna e suspira. A espuma do xampu descendo por seu corpo pálido. O cabelo loiro colado em seu rosto.

_Droga!_

Meu corpo começa a dar sinais de excitação, mas eu só posso ignorar. Quando ele tira todo o xampu do cabelo, dá espaço para que eu possa tirar o sabão do corpo. Eu me aproximo, e ele sorri.

Bem, é isso. Já estou atrasado mesmo. Uns minutos a mais não farão mal a ninguém.

Eu o seguro pela nuca e encaixo meus lábios nos dele. Como se já esperasse por isso ele abre a boca, liberando espaço para minha língua. A língua dele se esfrega na minha e a água morna entra pelos espaços entre nossas bocas. Sinto o gosto de menta no seu hálito e não posso evitar um sorriso. Ele lambe meus lábios e me morde de leve. Eu seguro seu rosto, apertando ainda mais sua boca contra a minha. As mãos dele descem por meu peito e barriga, na mesma direção que a água, e seguram meu pênis, apertando-o de leve.

- Ahhh... – Eu murmuro, apartando o beijo e encostando minha testa contra a dele. Seus dedos brincam com a cabecinha do meu membro, acariciando e apertando de leve. – Ahh... Não me provoque, Draco.

Ele ri e beija minha boca de leve. Morde meu queixo e meu pescoço, sem parar os dedos em momento algum. Morde um mamilo com um pouco mais de força e é o suficiente para que minhas mãos o empurrem mais para baixo, quase implorando para que ele me tome na boca.

Com um sorriso demoníaco ele ajoelha no chão de azulejo e me abocanha, uma mão acompanhando sua boca e outra apertando meus testículos de leve.

Ele me põe fundo em sua garganta, duas, três vezes, e chupa com força, quase com violência. Agarro seus cabelos e passo a controlar o ritmo das chupadas.

- Ahn! – Me ouço gemer, ainda empurrando meu quadril contra seu rosto. - Draco, eu não...

Ele afasta minhas mãos e solta meu pênis.

- Vire-se, então. – Ele diz, segurando o próprio pênis e bombeando de leve.

Não preciso ouvir duas vezes, viro meu corpo e agarro as cortinas plásticas do chuveiro. Ouço o som dos dedos dele apertando o frasco de condicionador de cabelos.

- Você acha que meus pêlos vão ficar mais macios? – Ele pergunta, esfregando em mim um dedo coberto de condicionador.

Eu dou risada e quase engasgo quando sinto seu dedo me penetrar.

- Não... não, Draco. – Eu murmuro. – Sem... ahhh... tempo para me preparar.

- Ok, apressado. – Ele diz, tirando os dedos e, sem cerimônia, me penetrando.

Dói sim, mas não consigo evitar de empurrar meus quadris com força, ouvindo o som das nossas peles molhadas batendo uma contra a outra.

Me agarro com força na cortina, e vejo que ela está prestes a rasgar. Ele empurra os quadris contra os meus, segurando minha cintura.

Não consigo me concentrar em mais nada, nem sentir mais nada. O mundo começa a girar no momento em que ele encontra minha próstata.

- Isso... – Ele murmura quando movo os quadris.

Ele me abraça e morde minha orelha. Geme meu nome e sinto meu corpo perder as forças. Gozo pouco segundos antes dele, puxando a cortina com tanta força que ela rasga em duas.

* * *

- Ei, Draco. - Eu murmuro, passando as mãos por seus cabelos molhados.

- Sim? - ele responde, se aconchegando a mim, fazendo a água da banheira derramar pelas bordas.

- Vamos ter que comprar uma cortina nova. - Eu digo, e o riso dele ecoa pelas paredes do banheiro. – Rasgamos essa aí.

- Melhor comprar um estoque. - ele fala, divertido.

Um estoque é uma ótima idéia.

- Isso sim que é um bom começo de domingo... – ele murmura, começando a se esfregar em mim.

Mal tive tempo de raciocinar que não precisava ter levantado tão alucinado, quando o sinto guiar minha mão até sua ereção.

Começo a achar que acordar cedo faz muito bem. Mesmo aos domingos.

* * *

**Fim**


End file.
